What should have happened
by PenguinsEvilPawn
Summary: This is what I think should have happened after Kay overheard David and Ivy talking. Pairings: Savy and Kay/OC and Reesica
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: Okay so I'm going to try writing again. I'm really going to try and finish this one, and I might even work on my other one again. I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Passions or any of the characters that you've seen on Passions. They're all owned by JER.   
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
David had just left when Kay jumped out from hiding to intercept Ivy. "Hey there, Ivy." She said mischievously.   
  
"Oh, um hello Kay. So what are you doing here?" Ivy questioned apprehensively.   
  
"Well, I was taking a walk and I thought I heard David. That's a little strange though since when he left my house he said he had an important meeting. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you? Don't try lying to me; I'm not stupid."  
  
"What would I have to lie about? I was out for some air and ran into David. It's not some huge conspiracy or anything." She was getting more nervous the longer she talked to Kay.   
  
"See there's the lie that I told you not to use. I heard what you two were talking about, but I won't tell my parents."  
  
"Tell them what? I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"You mean you aren't trying to break them up. You didn't hire David specifically for that purpose. Oh, relax. You look like you're going to have a heart attack or something. I just want to help."   
  
"I still have no idea what you're talking about." She paused as she considered something. "But if I did, why would you want to break up your parents? I would think you would be trying to save their marriage." She seemed absolutely perplexed as she waited for the girl's answer.   
  
"Well my mother is a bitch, and I think my father should be far away from her. Also, you and I have a lot in common, so I'd much rather you to be my mother. Of course the only way that will happen is with my help, so what do you say?" Kay was grinning triumphantly, since she knew that Ivy would accept her help.   
  
"I'm really confused right now. You're telling me that you are willing to help break up your parent's marriage so you can get your father away from one of the most loved women in Harmony. And what do you mean you want me to be your mother; don't you think that's getting a little ahead of yourself?"  
  
"First of all, that sweet attitude of hers is all an act. If you're not her precious Charity, you don't matter. Second of all, I've been scheming for years. I think this will be so simple, especially with David's help. Come on, lighten up. This is child's play compared to some of the things that I've done." The first part was said in a bitter tone, but as she imagined the possibilities, her tone got decidedly more cheerful.   
  
"You could definitely become my favorite person. So tell me what sort of things have you done and who for." She was now intrigued and figured she'd find out a little bit more about her new 'partner in crime'.   
"Well let's go somewhere more private. See, I'm not going to make the same mistake you and David did. Oh yeah, David can't know that I'm helping out with this."  
  
"Why not. He can't really do anything about it."   
  
"It's just that I think he might tell my parents, and they're already mad enough that I slapped Grace."  
  
"You did what? Well, I would be outraged if I cared about her at all. This just shows that you can definitely be trusted. Just don't think you will get away with that when I'm you're mother.   
  
"Oh, don't worry. I doubt you could ever make me that mad. Besides, I think I can tolerate you a little bit more." Kay said jokingly.   
  
"Gee, well thanks for that vote of confidence. It's good to know you think so highly of me." she said in mock hurt. "Oh well. Come on let's go to the mansion. We can talk without interruption."  
  
"Sounds great. I probably shouldn't go home yet anyway. So lead the way." 


	2. chapter 1

Okay, I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. Oh, if you want me to start updating my other story, just tell me.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Okay, we're here now so where should we start." Kay asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that we could tell about past schemes, so we both know how far the other is willing to go. Though, I have to warn you that mine are a little extreme. You might be a little shocked." What Ivy didn't know is that she was the one who would be getting shocked.  
  
"How about you go first. I'll tell you if you are really that devious.   
  
Confused by Kay's comment, Ivy still started talking. She expected to see disgust or something like it on Kay's face, but instead she saw amusement. "What's so funny? I'm not making this up if that's what you think."  
  
"No of course you aren't. It's just that I've heard about how evil you are and most of your schemes are almost child's play when compared with mine." Kay said this all and was rewarded with a confident smirk from Ivy.  
  
"Child's play? You can't be serious. What could you have possibly done that is so horrible to make my schemes seem like child's play?" As Kay started describing all that she had done to get Miguel, Ivy's confidence turned to disbelief. She hadn't thought that anyone could be more devious than her, especially not a teenager at least half her age.   
  
"So that's what I've done. Do you still think you're the queen of mean." Kay seemed almost cocky after she enlightened Ivy.   
  
"Well, I would be appalled if I were like the rest of the goody-goodies in this town, but I'm sort of proud. And, I'm really glad you're with me instead of against me. I don't think I'd like having you as an enemy. It would be awkward since I already think of you as my daughter." She said the last part in an affectionate tone.   
  
It was then that Kay knew that Ivy really did love her. She started to cry, because it seemed wrong that this woman, who she'd only really known for a little, while loved her more than her own mother.   
  
"Oh, god what did I say? I didn't mean to make you cry. Come on cheer up, Katie." It confused her even more when Kay started crying harder. "Ok, what did I say now. I didn't mean to upset you. Please talk to me."  
  
"It wasn't you, well not really. My father used to call me Katie, but he stopped when Charity came to town because I started distancing myself and snapping at everyone, so I guess he thought I was too grown up for that. It's just that I always loved the name and it felt like he was abandoning me a little bit." By this time she had stopped crying and was just sniffling. "I'm so sorry for freaking out like that. I probably look like a total mess now."  
  
"It's completely okay. If you want I stop calling you that, I wouldn't want to upset you." Before she could continue Kay interrupted to reassure her. "I don't want you to stop. I love that name, and if my father won't use it then I'd be glad if you would. I already consider you more of a mother than Grace anyway."  
  
"Well, I'm glad. Look at the time; you should probably get home before your parents send someone looking for you. I'll see you tomorrow." Ivy said this with a small smile, looking forward to seeing her surrogate daughter.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I'm glad I have something to look forward to after the lecture I'm going to get. Well, bye." Kay waved as she walked out prepping herself for what's to come. 


	3. chapter 2

This chapter is for all of those fans who thought that Kay was uncharacteristically wimpy when she just said sorry, and hugged her "Mother". This is also going to start the bonding between Kay and Jessica. They are way too hostile with each other, so I'm going to give them a bond. Also Jessica needs a storyline, and we all know that's not going to happen on the show.   
  
This chapter is also for my faithful reviewers. Thank you for your support. It's much appreciated so please continue. To the rest of you, start reviewing.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kay slowed as she approached her front door. "Okay, I can either go in and face my parents, and my punishment, or I can sneak in and hope that they will forget about it. On second thought I only have one option. Hiding would be giving in, and I'm giving in to that bitch." She went inside and looked around. Losing her nerve, she started to run up the steps, but stopped when she heard her voice called.   
  
Turning around, she came face to face with two very angry parents. "Where have you been, young lady? Did you think that you could get away with slapping your mother by running away? Guess what, you can't. I want an explanation, and I want one now."  
  
Through her father's rant, she had stayed silent. She didn't want to make him any angrier by interrupting him. Now it was her turn, and she was going to take full advantage of it. "It's not my fault, she started it when she believed that I could have actually brought evil back to Harmony. I wasn't going to let her get away with insinuating that I was evil. It is bad enough that she hates me, but"  
  
Grace interrupted then "What do you mean that I hate you? I love you very much; you're my daughter."  
  
"Really? No you don't, you love everyone more than me, even Daddy's son. But if you want to convince me that you love me so much, then give me one example of you taking my side over anyone else's. Go ahead."  
  
It only took a couple of seconds before Grace started shedding incredibly fake crocodile tears. Kay rolled her eyes and was ready to start laughing, when she saw her father wrap his arms around his wife. He was glaring at her, and she could tell that she was in trouble. "That's enough! I want you to go to your room. You're grounded until further notice."   
  
She couldn't understand how he could believe her mother; no that was wrong, Ivy's her mother now. Oh, I forgot I was supposed to meet her tomorrow. I can't let Ivy down.  
  
"What did you just say young lady?!"  
  
I didn't just say that out loud. I can't back out now. "I said that I couldn't let Ivy down. When I was out, I ran into Ivy in the park. We started talking and got along very well. She needed a personal assistant, so she offered me a job. Tomorrow was my first day and I didn't want to disappoint her." She put on her best innocent face, hoping that he would forget about grounding her now that she had a "job".   
  
"Absolutely not! I'm not going to allow you to be around that woman; she's a bad influence. Now, go to your room until I tell you can come back downstairs." This was all said with a growl, especially when he spoke of Ivy. This just convinced her that she and Ivy would have more work than she had thought. She started planning some strategies she could go over with Ivy.  
  
"Hey Kay." She had been thinking so intensely she didn't realize that she was in front of her bedroom door or that her sister had opened it and was standing in front of her. "A little spaced-out, are we? What's with you?"  
  
"It's none of your business so just back off." She realized that she was being a little harsh, so she rushed to apologize. "Look, Jess, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you; I just have a lot on my mind. Forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. So do you want to tell me what's wrong? I might be able to help you."  
  
"That's sweet, but I doubt you could help. I finally let loose on Grace, and now I'm kinda in trouble." It really was sweet that she wanted to help. Kay had missed the bond that she and her sister had shared; ever since she had gone on her everlasting quest to get Miguel, their relationship had suffered. The deterioration of her close friendships was the only thing that she regretted about going after Miguel; sometimes she wondered if it was worth it 'Whoa, where did that come from.' The hectic situation must be messing with her thoughts. That was it.   
  
Her sister's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "When you say you let loose on Mom, what did you mean?"  
  
"I just told her that I had felt a little left out, since Charity came to town. Then I might have, kinda, slapped her." She waited, expecting her sister to start preaching, but what actually happened startled her.  
"Thank god someone finally put her in her place. I've always felt left out, but it got worse when Charity came to town. She became totally obsessed. I'm glad you did something, because there is no way that I could have."  
  
"Whoa, I have no idea where that came from. I thought you always believed that Grace was the saint that she pretends to be. And what did you mean when you said you always felt left out. You were one of Grace's favorites; you got straight A's and were always pretty much perfect. I don't understand how you could have ever felt left out." She was a little concerned, because she was very protective of her little sister and knew that Jessica was very sensitive. She just hoped that she could help.   
  
"Mom and Dad got so used to the perfectness, as you put it, that they started to take it for granted. With you, they had a challenge; you were the one they had to watch carefully. Also, you were always a tomboy which made you and Dad really close. I figured that I could just help Mom, and that would get her attention; needless to say it didn't work. I started to resent you, but then realized it wasn't your fault. I think Dad sensed that I felt left out so we got closer, but Mom still didn't care. It made me start to hate her, and Charity only made it worse." By now Jessica was in tears and Kay hugged her as tight as she could and tried to get her to calm down.   
  
"Hey sweetie, don't worry I won't let Grace hurt you anymore. I'm going to make sure she gets what she deserves; I'll protect you and now I have help." Her sister's sobs were reduced to sniffles and she gave her an affectionate smile when she looked at her.   
  
"Kay?"   
  
"Yeah Jess?"   
  
"What did you mean when you said you had help? And why do you keep calling her Grace?" Kay looked down at her sister's tear-stained face and decided to tell her the truth.   
  
"After I slapped Grace, I went for a walk in the park. I heard two voices and recognized them as David and Ivy. I decided to find out what they were talking about. It was very interesting, to say the least." Kay smiled as she remembered the conversation that had kick-started both her revenge plan and her friendship with Ivy.  
  
"Come on. What did you hear; Did you hear something that could help us take down Mom? Spill."   
  
"Okay, they were talking about Ivy's newest scheme to win back Dad. Apparently, Grace was never married to David. He was blackmailed into helping her get her lost love back. I decided that I should be involved, so I came out of hiding to confront Ivy. It was great; it took a while to get her to admit what I accused her of, but then we got to talking. She is really nice once you get to know her. I decided to help her get Dad back; I can't wait to have her as a mother. I hope that doesn't bother you."   
"Not at all, in fact I want to help. If you can convince her that I can help I'd love to."   
  
"I would love that and I'm sure she would, too. The only problem is that I'm grounded and have no way of getting to her. Wait I have an idea; why don't you go talk to her. You can tell her what happened and that you want to help. It will be great Jess." She was so excited that she wanted to start twirling in circles. She couldn't believe how lucky she was.   
  
"You're right. It will be great, but are you sure that she'll let me help? I don't want to bother her." In reality, Jessica didn't care if she did bother Ivy; this was the chance of a lifetime. She couldn't believe how happy she was.   
  
"Don't worry. She'll love you. This will be so fun, and I'm looking forward to every minute of it. She was already altering her plans to include Jess. This would be so perfect.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. It was a little mushy, but I think it was good. Please tell me what you think by reading and reviewing. Thanks and bye. 


	4. chapter 3

Author's notes: This chapter is to introduce Jessica into the plan to break up Sam and Grace. It is also going to bring in an obstacle that will make their plan a little more difficult. This chapter is very short, but the next chapter is much longer. Please Read and Review. It would be much appreciated.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kay and Jessica talked for hours, getting to know each other. They had gotten so out of touch. Kay was able to tell that Jessica had a crush on Reese. She filed that away for later use. She could use that to kill two birds with one stone; she could get Reese off of her back and make her sister happy at the same time.   
  
*** Early the next morning ***  
To say that she was nervous would be a huge understatement. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to tell Ivy of the newest development in the plan. It didn't seem right to just go up to her and say 'Hey Ivy. I'm here to help you break up my parents marriage.' She didn't really have much of a choice, so that would have to be what she was going to have to do. By this time she had reached the front door and rung the bell.   
  
"I've got it." Ivy wanted to make sure that she was the one to get the door. "Hello Kay, come on in." Ivy said distractedly. She was reading something and had yet to look up, so Jess cleared her throat to get her attention.   
  
"Oh, hello Jessica. I wasn't really expecting you. What brings you here?" Ivy was completely baffled. She had no clue as to why the youngest Bennett was standing in front of her.   
  
"Can I come in? Kay sent me with a message."  
  
"Of course. I'm sorry. I don't know where my manners went."   
  
"That's fine. Are we alone here? Because I doubt Kay would like it if we were overheard." She was whispering and looking around as if she thought that someone was watching their every move.   
  
"Don't worry; nobody will disturb us. Now, what did Kay send you here for, and where is she? I don't mean to be rude but meeting her was very important." She paused as she tried to come up with an excuse as to why she would have to meet up with Kay. "We were going over ideas to help improve Harmony park. Sort of a community project." She knew it sounded lame the second it came out of her mouth, but it was all she could think of at the moment. By the smirk on the younger girl's face, she could tell that she wasn't the only one who thought it was lame.   
  
"I would think that someone who lies as much as you do could come up with something better. By the way, Kay is telling people that she is working as your personal assistant. I just thought you should know, so your stories are consistent." She started chuckling at the stunned expression on Ivy's face.   
  
"But she, you… I'm not sure what you are talking about. I don't know why you think I'm lying." She figured that denying anything would be the best way to avoid the subject of her association with Kay.   
  
"Whatever, I'm here to help you. Kay is grounded and couldn't get away. She sent me so I could report back to her with all of the details that we work out today." Seeing that Ivy was still going to try and deny everything, she decided that she had to tell her all that she knew.   
  
"Look, I know about your plan to break up my parents. I hate my mom just as much as Kay, so I want to help. It was Kay's idea to send me here in her place; I'm just going along with it. So what do you have to say to that?"   
  
" Well, I'm wondering why everyone in this town thinks that Grace is such an amazing mother when both of her daughters are scheming to break up her marriage. Other than that, I'm only going to say 'Welcome to the team'." Ivy was glad to have some more help. Especially someone who wouldn't be suspected as much as Kay and herself would be.   
  
"Great, now where should we start?"   
  
"I think we should try to find a way to meet Kay somewhere a little bit public, so there is no suspicion. Her story works perfectly, and we can just explain that I needed a little more help; that's where you come in." She was already planning a way to get Kay out of the house.   
  
Little did she know that they weren't alone; someone had heard the last part of their conversation and while they weren't sure what the scheme was this time, they were going to find out. Ivy wasn't going to ruin anyone else's life. The eavesdropper slipped out of the house as Ivy and Jessica continued their plans.   
  
*** Later at the Bennett House ***  
  
Jessica had just walked in and was confronted by a sight she had never expected to find. 


End file.
